


Elemental

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Artsy, Compass Directions, Drabble, Four Elements, Gen, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is the water to the West; Lucifer is the Fire to the South; Gabriel is the Earth to the North; Raphael is the Air to the East.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

They are laid out North to South, East to West, wing to wing, bodies held taut and quivering like four arrows drawn back by a graceful hand, waiting to be set free along their chosen paths.

 

Michael lies to the West, watercolor blues and pastel purples rustling restlessly against the fiery reds and oranges of Lucifer to the South and slipping serpent-like over the golden green of Gabriel. Raphael lies to the East, the clean white canvas of a newborn day waiting to be painted upon by the tumultuous sunshine.

 

And so it is written that the meek will inherent the Earth; white to green to red to purple; East to West; North to South; first streaks of day break to twilight’s last muted colors splashed across the sky.

 

The sun rises; the arrows _soar._


End file.
